One left three came back
by nicoleo
Summary: Not sure about the rating...Hermione goes away to America and returns six years later with a few surprises for everyone...especially Ron
1. Default Chapter

Looking around at the many people in the back garden of the Burrow Hermione granger smiled, They were here for her. Today was her last day in England, the place she grew up the place where her friends were and the place where her love was. She knew one day she would return no matter what this was where she belonged. Tomorrow she would be travelling to America to the best healer school there was at the moment but she was sad, she would be gone for a good five years of school and then had to serve a year healing in America before being transferred to England again.  
  
Hermione felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She smiled knowing exactly whom they belonged to. " If you keep doing that Ron your mother will get the wrong idea."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Ron chuckled. It was apparent that he had, had too much to drink. His voice was slurred and his eyes were hazy. "Let me guess was it my manly smell or my strong arms?"  
  
"No it was a mixture of BO and alcohol." Hermione laughed. Pulling herself out of his arms she turned to face him. Ron Weasley her love her best friend her protector.  
  
"Hey!" Ron lifted his arms and sniffed his armpits. " I may have drunk a little too much tonight but I don't have BO. Do I?"  
  
Hermione was shaking with laughter. "No I'm joking"  
  
"Come on lets get back to the party.it is your after all.medicine woman." Hermione smiled at the nickname he had taken to calling her after she had told him and Harry what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. Though only he had really continued it.  
  
The night went on and on and when Hermione left at one o clock it was still going on. She said her goodbyes to Harry and Ginny that night as she was going very early next morning and everyone shed many tears.it was the split of the trio. Harry was going to be an auror and Ron had been offered a place on the cannons Quidditch team. All knew it would probably be years before they were in the same place at once, for the first time in seven years they wouldn't see eachother at Christmas or on birthdays and they would all be on different continents. Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her tight; the woman had almost become a mother to her over the years.  
  
Smiling again as she said goodbye to everyone at the party. She turned to Ron and asked if he was coming.during their seventh year Hermione and Ron had become inseparable and many rumours went around about them. Of course none of them were true but they became best friends when Harry was off with Dumbledore learning new spells and things. When they left Hogwarts and even though Harry was around more often their friendship never wavered, of course they fought but then again if they didn't then they weren't Ron and Hermione. Tomorrow morning Ron was going to take her to the airport so there was no need for a goodbye.yet.  
  
Hermione and Ron apparated to her flat before falling into bed.in separate rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm next morning. Groggily she got up from her cosy bed and looked around before remembering why she was up this early. America Here I come she thought to herself. A loud bang came from the room next door. Apparently Ron had also heard her alarm. Ten seconds later he came trudging into her room and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"Stupid alarm. 'Mione why in hell couldn't you have gotten a later flight thingy-ma-bob and then we could have slept later."  
  
"I told you I have to be there early so I can get to my apartment and then I have to be at the college next week so I am going at five am to annoy you."  
  
"Ugh." Ron stood and walked out of the room. Hermoine had to laugh he was hilarious in the mornings.not to mention sexy. Hermione had decided not to go there. Ok so she may be a little bit in love with her best friend, ok so a lot in love with but she knew that she had to do this with her life it was what she wanted. Plus she knew that never would Ron love her. Giving up on her thoughts she went to get a shower and dress. Half and hour later she came out and found Ron sitting at the table deep in thought with a cup of coffee in his hand. Hermione crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder making him jump.  
  
"Hey there. You ready to go?" He nodded mutely and walked to the sink pouring the coffee down it. Walking into the hall he picked up her bags and went to walk out the door. Hermione stared after him confused, he seemed sad. She knew her leaving would be hard but he looked bad.  
  
" Come on lets get you to America." Ron sighed as he walked out her front door. He put her things in the car and they drove in silence to the airport. Hermione didn't know what to say and Ron was back with his thoughts again.  
  
Finally the car pulled into the car park and they were on their way to get checked in. For a minute they were silent before Ron broke the long silence.  
  
"Hermione there is something that I have to tell you before you go.but first get checked in."  
  
Hermione was confused. Usually if he wanted to tell her something then he could just come out with it. Why would this be any different? Again the silence was back and Hermione was getting nervous. Her last day was always going to be sad but having Ron beside her made it worse.  
  
They sat down at a small table where they could watch planes land and take off.  
  
"Ron would you just say what you have to say your making me nervous."  
  
Ron looked into her eyes and quickly looked away again. "I know I should have said this a long time ago but I never had the guts. Now your leaving I really don't think this is the right time to tell you but don't want you to go away not knowing. Hermione.I.. I love you Hermione." He said softly. His eyes were still looking down. There were tears in her eyes as she tried to come to terms about what he had told her. Hermione put her finger under his chin to make him look at her.  
  
"Why couldn't you have told me before. I have to go now you know that, don't you." She breathed deeply trying to calm herself. "I can't pull out now. I have to go. You have to play Quidditch and I have to be a healer." Ron nodded and tried to look away but her finger on his chin wouldn't allow it. "God I love you. You're my life here and I need to go away to sort this out."  
  
Ron snapped his head up and saw the smile that crossed her face when he did. He smiled at her and got out of his seat to hug her. He pulled away from her as a call was made for he flight. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. He walked her to the terminal all the way never letting go of her hand. When they got the desk Hermione handed over her ticket and then turned to Ron, she knew she had to leave but her heart was begging with her to stay. They hugged even tighter than they had before and whispered their goodbyes to eachother. She turned to go and still he wouldn't let go of her hand. He pulled her back quickly and for the first time placed his lips upon hers. Slowly at first before deepening it. They stood for ages just kissing and when the final call was made they made one last declaration of love to each other before parting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	2. Disclaimer

I own nothing from Harry Potter.that belongs to Jkr.THE GODESS 


	3. Six years later

Six years later  
  
Hermione granger stepped of the large aeroplane into a cool terminal area. She tightened her grip on the hands of the two children by her side. Making her way to baggage claim she saw the person who she had been waiting for. Ginny Weasley was standing looking around watching for signs of Hermione. Quickly Hermione hurried over to her. For a moment it was as if she didn't notice her and then when she finally realised it was Hermione in front of her. She squealed and hugged Hermione tight. They stood for quite some time before Ginny noticed the two children standing behind Hermione looking at her as if she was nuts.  
  
"Um.Hermione Who is this?"  
  
"Ginny I want you to meet my daughter Emily and my son Joseph. Em, Joey this is Ginny, my friend remember who I told you about." Both of them nodded and Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione sent her a look that clearly said she would explain later.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny and you must be Emily and Joey. Come on I'm sure you two want something to eat." They both nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Em have you got your back pack?"  
  
"Yeah, mum can we have ice-cream please?" Emily smiled sweetly at her mother and Joey soon followed. Ginny smiled knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist these two if they were her kids. Ginny smiled as Hermione nodded at them and told them only because they had been so well behaved on the planes. The car ride to Diagon alley was pretty good. Ginny got along great with both kids and Hermione supposed it was because of her nieces and nephews.  
  
"So Emily. How old are you two." Emily looked thoughtful before answering Ginny.  
  
"Six." Somehow Ginny doubted it and looked at Hermione and saw her laughing.  
  
"Uh-uh she's lying she's only three.why do you tell everyone your six Emmie." Emily looked grumpy and stuck her tongue out at her twin brother. "Mum Emmie stuck her tongue out at me."  
  
"Guys stop or no ice cream." Both children shut up and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When they got to Diagon alley they parked on the muggle side of the leaky cauldron before making their way into the small crowded bar and into the alley on the other side. Emily and Joey were amazed by everything they saw and wanted to go into every shop. They went straight to the ice cream parlour though and while they picked what they wanted Ginny took the chance to question Hermione.  
  
"Hermione how did you not tell us about this?" Hermione looked down and swallowed hard.  
  
"I don't know if Ron told you or not but while we were at the airport that morning he told me he loved me. Really loved me and I told him too." Ginny looked shocked. " I wanted so badly not to go to America then but I knew I had to. Ron needed to live his life and I needed to live mine. I wanted to wait for him so that when I got back we could be together."  
  
Hermione stopped to gauge ginnys reaction to the news Hermione had given her. Ginny looked at her encouragingly and told her to go on. "Well I got to America and I went to college. It was great new people new things to learn and for about two years it was amazing. Then one night I was walking home from a friends house and it was late I thought I was safe but obviously not." Hermione stopped and hoped Ginny got the idea of what she was trying to say. So many times she had told this story and every time she did the reaction she got was the same. People would say they were sorry and would ask if she were ok. "I was attacked and raped and that's how I got Emily and Joey. It happens all the time is what the police said. For all I know the person could have been sitting next to me in class when I went back."  
  
Ginny sat in shock before sitting up and looking her straight in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you or something I don't know but... I mean everyone could have helped or even have written to you helped you get things off your chest, you should have been with people who loved you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny but I got the best thing in the world out of that night. I got my kids and that's what was important to me."  
  
"I know that but- I don't know I guess I'm just shocked."  
  
"Don't Ginny I've heard it all before. When I was in America I just told people that their father wasn't around and I think that's what I'm going to keep saying. You're the only person who I want to know." Ginny looked pensive about this and finally nodded.  
  
"So Ron finally told you huh?" Ginny smiled. "We all knew, it was too obvious to everyone but the two of you, I think Harry had bets with my brothers before you left."  
  
Hermione looked horrified at the idea but smiled and watched her children as they looked at the different flavours of ice cream. She knew Ron would ask questions about this and she was honestly dreading it but even if it meant that they wouldn't be together Hermione couldn't just abandon her children and she wouldn't give them up for the world. Now that she thought about it for all she knew Ron could be married and have kids of his own. Maybe it was time she asked Ginny.  
  
"It's been six years and I don't even know if he still feels the same way. He isn't married or anything is he?"  
  
Ginny giggled and shook her head 'no'. "Hermione in the last six years Ron has had all of 5 girlfriends and those relationships have lasted no longer than 3 months. Fred and George even thought that he was gay for a while. I know now why even when he was Quidditch player of the year he didn't even date girls. He was waiting for you."  
  
"Ginny he's going to think I don't love him. When he sees Em and Joey he will think that I wasn't serious but I was I love him Ginny I really do." Hermione looked ready to burst into tears.  
  
Ginny smiled at her and hugged her best friend tight. "He won't, you know Ron he may be angry.Hermione maybe you should tell Ron the truth. You know about what happened." Hermione never got to answer Ginny though because the twins came rushing over to tell her what they wanted.  
  
A while later when they were finished their ice cream they decided to take a walk around and show Emily and Joey the different shops. Ginny looked at her watch and shrieked. "Oh my god I forgot I told mum I would call half and hour ago. Can you come with me?" Hermione looked like she was going to say no when Ginny pleaded. "Please.mum would love to see you. I'm sure she'll even have you stay for dinner."  
  
"Fine but anyone asks questions and I'll kill you Ginny Weasley.of course they will ask questions it's the twins we're talking about here. Your not going to tell me that the whole family is there are you?"  
  
"Well just the twins and Percy plus wives and kids and maybe Bill I think it's this weekend he's visiting." Ginny smiled sweetly. "I promise that's it."  
  
"I'm going to kill you when I get out of there." She took hold of Emily's hand and Ginny held hers out for Joey who took it. At the leaky cauldron Ginny lifted out a small pouch and held it for Hermione. "You don't have to take one of them I can manage both."  
  
"Its fine don't worry Hermione everyone will be so excited to see you. And your twins will get on great with everyone else's children.by the way there are nine of them but you'll get introduced when we get there. Ok Joey hold on really tight to my hand and don't breathe in deep or you might choke." Joey looked at Hermione frightened.she nodded at him to tell him it was safe and he would be ok. About ten seconds later Hermione was standing in the same place with Emily in her arms and shouted 'the Burrow' before disappearing just like Ginny.  
  
At the other end she stepped out of a large fireplace and saw Ginny standing with Mrs. Weasley explaining why she was late and why she had a boy with her that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
".I had somewhere to be mum and you'll find out why I have him soon just be patient." Joey, who was standing beside Ginny holding onto her hand for dear life, turned around when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"MUM." He let go of Ginnys hand and ran straight into his mother's arms like he had never been away from her before. "I don't want to do that again mummy. I had dust up my nose."  
  
Hermione laughed and tried to clean some of the ash from his clothes. She pulled her wand from her pocket and performed a cleaning spell on both children before turning to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley for the first time.  
  
Ginny was smiling at her and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she would faint. "Hermione dear!" she exclaimed. Someone I the back garden must have heard her because soon other family members were coming to greet her. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her up in a huge hug and Hermione felt like she was home when she was in this woman's arms. They felt safe and comforting. She almost forgot about Emily and Joey when she was there but suddenly she pulled back and looked around.  
  
"Em, Joey where are you." The Weasleys all looked confused until a small voice piped up from somewhere.  
  
"Here mummy." Emily called from by the fireplace. The small children made their way to the front of their mother. Again all the Weasleys were back to being confused. Hermione picked up the little girl and smiled at her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak up. "Hermione dear was there something you wanted to tell us?" 


	4. Meeting the Weasleys

Title: Meeting the Weasleys A/n: Ok so I know that Ron may seem a little OOC for this but we've never actually seen what the character would do if put in this situation.so please review.even if it is to flame and constructive criticism is even better.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat before speaking. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, everyone this is my daughter Emily and this." Hermione pointed down to Joey standing beside her. "Is my son Joey."  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head. Emily looked worriedly at her before whispering quietly into her ear. 'They all have red hair mum'. Hermione laughed and looked around. It was true all the Weasleys had red hair. Fred Weasley stepped forward and shook the small hand of Joey before doing the same to Emily. He introduced himself and waited for his brothers to do the same.  
  
Within five minutes everyone was introduced and Emily was playing with Percy's daughter Paige and George's daughter Ella but Joey was still holding onto hermiones hand and wouldn't let go. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun talking and the children playing. Molly took all the children inside for a glass of pumpkin juice and Hermione finally managed to get Joey to go with her.  
  
Sitting at a table with Ginny, Hermione couldn't help the memories that flooded her mind. When they were younger her Harry and Ron used to sit under the tree and talk for hours and how many times she had run around chasing them while they tossed her book back and forth to eachother. Her times here were the best of her life. A loud cheering came from the children in the kitchen. Hermione looked at Ginny who was looking down at her hands with a small smile on her face.  
  
"That must be dad." Hermione was puzzled because just a minute ago Mrs. Weasley told her that her husband was working late that night. Hermione voiced this to Ginny but Ginny still looked down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The noise in the kitchen was actually the children crowding around their favourite uncle. Ron Weasley looked around the kitchen and smiled at his mother. Briefly giving her a hug before she walked out to the garden he turned to his nieces and nephews.  
  
"What's this I count eleven heads here today and I see a few brown heads." Emily and Joey looked at each other. When all the children had run to greet him they had stayed at the table quietly sipping at their juice. Ron sat at the table and looked at them. "Hello, I'm Ron I don't seem to know who you two are." Ron smiled at them and Emily blushed looking away.  
  
Joey however smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Joey.that's Emily. Do you live here you look like a lot of the people here." Ron laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I do.where are you from?"  
  
Emily piped up with the answer. "We moved here today.well not here but to England." She smiled as if she was very proud of herself.  
  
"Really that's cool. So who are you here with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the first word was spoken from the person in the kitchen Hermione's head snapped up to look at Ginny. Ginny looked apologetically at her but she still smiled so Hermione wasn't sure if she was really sorry or not. Hermione hurried out of her seat and rushed toward the kitchen but was stopped by Ginny who put her hand on her shoulder. Both stopped and listened to the conversation that went on. As soon as the question of which they were with was out Hermione panicked she didn't want Ron finding out like that. Ginny rushed into the kitchen before either could answer.  
  
"Ron .Hi I didn't know you were coming today." Ron screwed his eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"What I need an invitation now?"  
  
Ginny laughed "Of course not it's just a surprise that's all."  
  
Hermione took this time to prepare herself for the scene that was about to happen. Slowly Hermione walked into the kitchen and looked at Ron for the first time in six years. He looked just the same, a little more built than she remembered but still with his red hair, now short and spiked with a lot of gel and blue eyes and boyish face. He was still looking at Ginny as if she was nutters when he noticed the presence of someone else in the room.  
  
When he looked at her he blinked a few times and shook his head.when she was still there he almost died of shock. "Oh my god. Ginny am I hallucinating or is Hermione here?"  
  
Hermione laughed. Same old Ron always-saying things that can make her smile in the worst possible situations. "No Ron your not seeing things."  
  
Ron rushed forward and swept her up in the tightest hug he could manage. Hermione hugged him just as tight and sighed as he whispered that he loved her again. She whispered the same and when he pulled back he looked deep into her eyes as if seeing her soul. He looked like he was going to kiss her but two small voices broke their quiet.  
  
"Mum?" Both twins had spoken at the same time and were looking questioningly at their mother and the man she was hugging. Hermione pulled away and looked at them. She noticed Ron looked shocked. He was looking at her waiting for her to explain. Ginny was trying to get the other children out of the kitchen so that Hermione would be able to explain to Ron.  
  
When she heard the back door close she opened her eyes and looked around. Ron was now looking at her kids and they were still looking at her. "Ron these are my kids Emily and Joey."  
  
"Yeah we already met." He looked angry now but Hermione had no idea why. Emily got up from her seat and walked to her mum. As she walked her ringlets bounced and her arms swayed. Hermione looked down at her and picked her up.  
  
"Can I go play with Paige mummy? Please." Hermoine looked at her and nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead and put her back on the ground again. The little girl walked to the door and walked out to the garden. Joey however sat where he was and looked between his mother and Ron.  
  
"Joey will you please go out to play while I talk to Ron?" He shook his head stubbornly and sat where he was a small pout forming on his lips. Hermione walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Please.sweetie I promise you can come back as soon as we are finished." Joey looked again at her and glared. Now both of them were angry and she had no clue why. He got up from his seat and stomped to the back garden.  
  
Ron looked at her dumbfounded. "Ron please listen to me just for a second then you can say what you have to say." When he remained silent she continued. " You have to believe me when I say that I love you. I may have changed over the years and I may have children now but it doesn't mean that my feelings have changed. I still love you and if you don't love me then that's fine but just know that having Emily and Joey didn't change a thing."  
  
Ron laughed bitterly and Hermione felt her heart break a little. "You know for a minute there I believed you.when we hugged, now I'm not sure. Come on Hermione.you obviously fell in love with someone else over the years. You wouldn't have children to someone you hated. Tell me Hermione who is their father?"  
  
Hermione wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want to lie to him but if lying to him kept things from getting complicated then she would.  
  
"Or don't you know their father?" She could tell he regretted saying this as soon as they came from his mouth but it didn't stop her from exploding.  
  
"You want to know Ron? Fine.I don't know who their father is and I did get pregnant to someone I hate." Ron stared blankly at her. She took this pause in her speech to try and calm her self down but failed. She was good and worked up now and there was no way he was getting out of this looking like a good guy.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Hermione?"  
  
"It means I was raped Ron. There, are you happy now?" Hermione was almost crying with the anger she felt inside. Ron took a step forward and Hermione stepped back. She didn't want his sympathy or his sorrow she wanted his love but he had practically told her he didn't love her when he laughed at her. Ron however had other ideas and still walked forward until she was in his arms. It took all of a minute before she felt herself relax against his chest. Slowly tears filled her eyes and as hard as she tried to stop them they spilled from her eyes. Ron pulled back and looked her straight into her eyes again; he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still red from anger yet she couldn't help but soften at the way he was looking at her.  
  
"I love you Hermione granger and no matter what nothing will changed that." Hermione pulled back again.  
  
"I'm supposed to believe you?" Ron looked hurt. "Don't look at me like that, a minute ago you didn't believe me but automatically I have to believe you."  
  
"No it's not like that 'Mione please. I thought you were going to say you were married or something and I was being selfish and I wanted to hurt you because I thought that you had moved on when I hadn't been able to."  
  
Hermione stepped out of his arms and looked at herself in the mirror by the door. She looked a mess and she didn't want her children to know she was crying, so she performed a spell to take away the redness of her eyes. She walked out into the garden and returned with a sad looking Emily and an angry looking Joey.  
  
"Can't we stay a little longer mummy?" Emily pleaded  
  
" I'm sorry munchkin. We will be back you know and I'm sure Paige will be here too." This seemed to cheer her up a little. "Did you both say bye to Ginny?" They nodded and Hermione quickly looked at Ron, he was back sitting at the table and he was looking at her. Pleading with his eyes but she ignored it and continued to help Joey into his coat. She saw him get up from his seat and go over to Emily she was having trouble with her coat and he knelt down to help her.  
  
"Thank you Mr Ron." Hermione smiled at her daughter's manners. Emily looked up at her mother and took her hand. "Are we going through the fire place again?"  
  
"Yeah.so hold on really tight and don't sniff ok?" Joey nodded and held his nose. Hermione laughed and lifted him into her arms. "Say bye to Ron."  
  
"Bye Ron it was nice to meet you." When Hermione turned away and stepped up to the fireplace. Ron stepped forward.  
  
"Hermione." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, please don't leave it like this."  
  
"Owl me tomorrow, I'm sure pig will find me. Maybe we can sort some things out. I don't start work until next week so maybe we can talk before that." With those last words Hermione and the twins stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped into the kitchen and looked at her brother. "Do you know what?" She asked. "I thought that not even you would be stupid enough to mess this up. I'm guessing she told you.which obviously means she trusts you."  
  
"You knew?" Ron growled.  
  
"Woah slow down there, I didn't find out until today either. But I'm guessing that you said something stupid if she walked away from you. What did you say?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight and I laughed when she told me she still loved me." Ginny almost swung a punch at his face when he said this. "Then I kept egging her on, you know asking about their father and then she just exploded.Ginny I'm an idiot."  
  
"Your right Ron you are an idiot and you may have just lost the best thing you could ever have. Hermione could find plenty of people out there who are better for her and the twins but you would go mad without her. It took a lot for her to come here today and a lot more than that to tell you she loves you."  
  
Ron looked down and sighed. He knew she was right, but what could he do? He had said those things already. After an hour of thinking and deliberating Ron decided that being at the Burrow wasn't helping at all. His family members were constantly running in and out and he wasn't getting anywhere when it came to Hermione. He said his goodbyes and disapperated to his own apartment. 


	5. a great right hook

Sorry for taking so long to update.had trouble with my connection.the is the fifth chapter.I hope everyone likes it.Can I just say good luck to everyone else on this sight who is going through GCSE's at the moment.we can do it...it just might take us a few tries..lol...hopefully not.  
Love always Nicole B x0x0x Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a single word.  
  
On with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hermione Granger entered her new apartment and sighed. First she had to make dinner for Emily and Joey then she had to bath them and get them to bed and all of this without bursting into tears. She knew it would be tough but she would never let her children see her cry. All during dinner they chatted about their day and about their new friends and how much fun they had at the Burrow. Emily was talking non-stop about Paige and Ella who had become her best friends. Hermione noticed that Joey was being rather quiet and only spoke when Hermione asked him a question.  
  
"What's wrong Joey didn't you like everyone at the Burrow today."  
  
"I did mum, I liked Ron but why did we have to go out of the room?" Joey asked. "He looked angry mum, did we do something?"  
  
Hermione realised that Joey had been angry but she thought it was because he didn't want to go outside. Not once had the thought that he blamed himself for Ron's anger towards her.  
  
"No Joey it wasn't anything to do with you, it was me sweet heart, don't worry I'm sure you'll see Ron again." She wrapped her son up in a big hug and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"He was nice to us before he saw you, mum." Joey was silent for a moment before asking. "How do you know him?"  
  
"Well remember when I told you I had two best friends at school?" they both nodded. " Ron was one of them, there was me and Ron and Harry. Since I was 11 I had them as friends. We were inseparable, teachers used to call us the 'dream team'. After we left school I went to become a healer and Ron played Quidditch and Harry became an auror. That's how I know Ron."  
  
"Wow mum, what team does he play for? Where is Harry now? Can we meet him?" Joey bombarded his mother with questions.  
  
"As far as I know he plays for the 'Chudley Cannons'. I don't know where Harry is. Today was the first day I had seen one of my friends in six years." Joey and Emily looked amazed at their mother. "Come on time for a bath.who wants to go first?"  
  
"Emily does." Joey screamed as he ran as fast as he could from the dinner table giggling all the way to his room.  
  
Hermione eyed her daughter to see if she was going to run too, Emily looked innocently at her and also jumped from her chair. Hermione laughed, this was the way she loved being with her kids, and times when they had fun and when they were happy made her smile. Emily giggled as Hermione chased her through the living room and back to the kitchen. Hermione knew what was coming now and was quick to head her off at the other side of the table. "Gotcha" Hermione shouted as Emily wriggled in her arms. Hermione carried her to the bathroom and locked the door so she couldn't escape. Half and hour later Hermione was on yet another chase around the house this time in search for Joey. After a while she found him hiding under her bed but still he managed to escape her. So here she was running around the sofa out of breath but still laughing Emily running behind her, slipping and sliding because of her pink fairy slippers on the wooden floor, as they tried to catch Joey. Soon the boy began to get out of breath and stopped. Hermione scooped him up and rushed to the bathroom before he would even try to run again.  
  
An hour and two bedtime stories later Hermione collapsed onto to sofa and closed her eyes. She just felt her eyes closing when there was a tapping on her window. She opened the window and let the strange bird into her house. The writing on the front Hermione noticed belonged to Ginny. Hermione opened the letter and read what Ginny had to say.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I figure that by the time this letter gets to you Emily and Joey will be in bed so you can read it in peace. Anyway I just wanted to say that you are amazing for doing what you did tonight. Ignore what ever Ron said he is a big stupid idiot and believe me I have told him so myself. I hope you are ok when you left you looked upset, (Ron looked worse though) and I was going to visit you but I thought you might like some time alone. You know I think you scared Ron tonight, he hardly spoke a word when you left, don't be too hard on him he loves you, you know that? Any way mum says you are to come over tomorrow so you can catch up or something. Don't worry if your too busy she'll understand. Send a reply with Odrin if you want I'm not sure if you have an owl or not.  
Love Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed as memories of what had happened earlier that day came flooding back to her. She had almost forgotten about it when she was busy with Joey and Emily. It took her mind of her troubles when she was with her kids. Now though they were in bed and she had no one to take her mind of the Burrow that day. The owl nipped her arm lightly and hooted for her attention. Absentmindedly Hermione raised an arm and stroked its soft feathers. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment Hermione quickly scribbled a note to Ginny telling her to ask her mother if it was ok that she call over the next day because she had to go to Diagon alley tomorrow and shop for supplies for the apartment.  
  
After the bird flew away Hermione tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible. Everything kept going back to Ron and the things that had happened that day. If she thought about Ginny she thought that Ginny had lied to her by telling her that Ron wouldn't be there. If she thought about America and the friends she had left behind she thought about 'that night' as she was now referring to it. If she wished it had never happened but then she would be wishing that her children never happened and immediately she felt like she was being a terrible mother. Before she went to her own bedroom she checked in on Joey and Emily. Emily was lying arms and legs to the four winds and her blanket was dangling from the bed, in the next room Joey was curled up into a ball his blankets wrapped around him in a cocoon like fashion. From the moment they were born Hermione had never once wished that she didn't have them, even when she had to take time away from school to care for them. When she had to work double time to catch up with everyone else she knew that having children was one of the best things in the world to have. Hermione now found it easier to sleep knowing those two people in the world depended on her for life it made her proud of the fact she was a 'mummy'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Walking through Diagon alley Hermione smiled at the awed faces of the twins. Everything they saw made them excited, when they went to the menagerie to buy an owl Hermione had to pull Joey away from the talking rats and the same with Emily when she saw the real fairy books in Flourish and Blotts. She even had to bribe them with the promise of ice cream, so that's where they were now, sitting in floreian forteshutes ice cream parlour sharing a sundae, Hermione laughed at the thought of what her parents would say about the amount of ice-cream she was feeding them.  
  
Hermione's parents had obviously known about what happened and she had been in contact with them throughout the twin's lives. They sent her money to support herself and sent birthday cards and presents on Christmas. Hermione sent pictures and they wrote letters all the time. She made a mental note to herself to call them and ask the best time to visit. Hermione felt a poke in her side and saw Emily looking up at her with ice cream all over her face and clothes.  
  
"Oh Emmie how do you manage it?" Hermione sighed. "Are you guys ready to go? They nodded. Hermione decided to take a walk around and see if there were any of her old friends around. After and hour the twins started to get restless and Hermione decided it was time to go home.  
  
"Mum look it's Ron.come on mum." Joey let go of her hand and ran to Ron who was standing at a shop nearby. Hermione tried to stop him but he was too fast. Hermione was quick to go after him and let go of Emily's hand before running after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ron Weasley was standing outside quality Quidditch supplies. He had been wondering around for a few hours and still no further on in the Hermione situation. He thought Diagon alley would clear his mind but it didn't. Several times he had thought he saw her and when he turned she was no where in sight. Infact just now he thought he heard he call out but he didn't even want to turn so he could be disappointed. Ron felt a tug on the bottom of his robes and looked down. He saw Hermione's son Joey staring up at him with a huge grin on his face. Ron smiled back and bent down to talk to him.  
  
"Hey..." Ron smiled.  
  
"Hi Ron.do you remember me?"  
  
"Course I do, are you here with you mum?"  
  
"Yep mum and Emily." Joey looked around for Hermione and when he couldn't find her, he started to panic. "She was right here.mum?"  
  
Ron noticed his bottom lip shake. "Don't worry Joey I'll help you." Ron lifted the small boy up and they looked around. He finally spotted Hermione walking toward them with a worried expression on her face. When she reached them she looked expectantly at Joey. She took him from Ron and started lecturing him about running off the way he had.  
  
Ron looked around for Emily but couldn't see her. Hermione was still ranting on about how dangerous it was for him to run away when Ron interrupted her. "Hermione.where's Emily?"  
  
Hermione glared at him from the corner of her eye. "She is right behind me." She turned back to shout at Joey who was looking a little scared.  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Of course she is." Hermione turned around and then turned back to Ron. "Where is she? Oh my god what have I done."  
  
"Mum where's Emily?" Joey squeaked. Hermione didn't answer him but put him on the ground and looked around for her daughter. Ron too looked but couldn't see her in the large crowd.  
  
"I am so stupid.how can I have lost my daughter. I mean Joey ran over to you and I can't even remember letting go of her hand." Ron thought that she was about to hyperventilate.  
  
"Hermione calm down. Now what was she wearing?"  
  
"Um.a pink jog suit.her hair is in two plaits." Tears were now filling up in her eyes and she was starting to stutter.  
  
"Where were you when Joey ran?" Hermione told him and they set of in that direction Hermione made sure she had a good grip on Joey's hand. "Hermione stop worrying would you.even my mum lost us. I remember when she lost Percy here. Though I can't say I was happy when she found him."  
  
"That's terrible Ron, anyway I have to worry my daughter is missing." Ron nodded and looked away. Suddenly the awkwardness from last night was back and back in full force. They did everything they could to avoid each other's eyes and if they did catch they would look away.  
  
Hermione could feel Joey tugging on her sleeve but she was too busy looking for emily to ask him what he wanted.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione still didn't answer. "Mum we should look."  
  
"Joey this is not the time. We need to find your sister."  
  
"Then we should look over by." Hermione cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ron?" Joey asked turning to his new favourite person in the world.  
  
"Yeah Joey." Ron asked looking down as best he could without bumping into the other people on the street.  
  
"I think we should check by the book store. She likes books." Joey said looking at his mum. His lower lip was shaking and Ron could tell he knew something was wrong. His mother was ignoring him his sister was missing and it was all cause he had run away.  
  
Ron Smiled. "Right oh kid." It turned out that Emily was just like Hermione. Ron took hold of Hermione arm and turned her in the opposite direction. She was confused at first and seemed to wake from a trance.  
  
"Ron what do you think your doing? I need to."  
  
"Hermione I think we know where to find Emily." Ron pulled her to the bookstore. Hermione seemed momentarily confused. She looked around to see if Emily was there but could find her. As she went to go in the door she heard Emily call her.  
  
"Mummy! I'm sorry mummy I won't go away ever again." Hermione scooped her into her arms whispering soothing things into her ear. It was a while before a cold voice broke her thought.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't mudblood. You really should take more care of you child you don't know who she might run into." Draco Malfoy sneered. His white blonde hair slicked back in the same greacy way it always was.  
  
It was at that exact moment Ron chose to walk up to her with Joey by the hand. His face contorted when he saw who was talking with Hermione. He walked more determined than before. Joey however smiled when he saw his mother and sister. He Ran up to them.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy." Joey gasped and Ron realised he had cursed. Normally he would have apologised but Draco spoke before he could.  
  
"Well it's weasel too.and what's this more offspring. I'm surprised .no red hair. Would be so sure they're yours Weasley." He eyed Ron for a minute.  
  
"Yeah well they got a lot from their mother. I'll tell you one other thing they got from her.They got a great right hook. Maybe I'll let them show you." Ron said referring back to the time in their seventh year when Hermione had given him a bloody nose and black eye when he had tried to curse Ginny from behind in a corridor. Draco's eyes narrowed and he left without another word or glance back at the 'family'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chapters.I appreciate it but more are always welcome... pace love and Ron and Hermione 


End file.
